This invention relates generally to methods for examining surfaces for lumps or irregularities, and more particularly to a method and garment useful in self or clinical examinations to detect lumps in the breast area.
It is often necessary to examine for lumps or irregularities in or underneath the skin which may indicate the presence of tumors or other disorders. For example, in recent years, there has been a growing public concern about the rising incidence of breast cancer in women. With about 115,000 new cases of breast cancer being reported each year, it is estimated that one out of every eleven women will develop breast cancer at some time in her life. For a more complete discussion of this disorder, see generally The American Cancer Society Cancer Book, Doubleday & Company, Inc., Garden City, N.Y. (1986), Ch. 17.
Because the early detection of breast cancer aids in its effective treatment, much literature has been produced advising that the breast area should be regularly examined for irregularities or lumps, which may reflect the presence of tumors or other disorders. As a part of breast self-examination, it is generally advised that women should begin by examining the surface of their skin using flat fingers to glide over every part of the breasts, feeling for lumps. It is often recommended that this procedure be performed in a bathtub or shower with soap and water so that the skin may be lubricated to reduce friction between the fingers and the skin. See, for example, The American Cancer Society Cancer Book, supra, Ch. 17 p. 304. This limitation may unnecessarily inconvenience those wanting to perform self-examination.
Additionally, particularly in office examinations, but also in self-examinations, problems of exposure, modesty and embarrassment arise. U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,789 to Lewis describes a disposable examination garment which is designed to mitigate these problems. The Lewis patent discloses a pancho-style garment formed to drape over the breast area and which may be displaced to allow examination of either breast without exposure of the other. This is accomplished by providing a centrally located vertical slit which divides the front of the garment into two flaps. However, the garment in Lewis does not address the problem of friction between the examiner's hand and the area of the examinee to be examined. Additionally, it is during the physical aspects of examination, i.e. feeling for lumps, that problems of modesty and embarrassment may be particularly acute. Nevertheless, using the garment described in the Lewis patent, the area being examined remains exposed during this part of the examination.
What is therefore needed in these arts is an examination garment which effectively reduces the friction encountered when feeling for lumps or irregularities and allows areas to remain covered during the same. Applicant's invention addresses this need.